


Erotyczne fantazje 138

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 138

Liderka poczuła jak język dziedziczki, szybko i głęboko wchodził do wnętrza jej mokrej kobiecości. Ciepły język Weiss doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa.

Zaraz potem orgazm nadszedł i sparaliżował jej wrażliwe ciało. Zesztywniała z rozkoszy i po chwili soki Ruby, ozdobiły piękną twarz białowłosej łowczyni.


End file.
